Child of the Moonsingers
by Angelic Wolfie
Summary: Follow Angel as she begins her very own pokemon journey. An adventure filled with unexpected friendships, dreams for the future and her quest for acceptance…
1. Prologue

**Child of the Moon-singers.**

**Summary:** Follow Angel as she begins her very own pokemon journey. An adventure filled with unexpected friendships, dreams for the future and her quest for acceptance…

**Author:** Angelic Wolfie

**Pairings: **Jesse x James, Ash x Misty

**Pokemon included in the fanfic: **All of the old original pokemon with some of the newer ones.

**Author's note: **This is my first Pokemon Fanfic; Angel is my own character as are the unique attributes and personalities of her pokemon, the 'Moon-singers' and the storyline.

If you want to see what I imagine Wolfie to look like then please visit my homepage –Fan fiction Specials (link on my profile). Please R n' R. :-)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pokemon and the characters ect. (Damn…I want James…)

* * *

The twilight star shone brightly in the purple-blue sky. In the distance a wolf-like creature howled, magic was in the air…

The creature howled once more, joined by her fellow Moon-singers this time.

Looking at her, you would not have thought she was of their family. You would have thought she was people, not wolf, not Mightyena.

Wolves don't have tanned skin. Wolves aren't tall and slim. Wolves don't have long golden hair, or kind lilac-blue eyes. Wolves don't wear jeans, T-shirts, blue denim Jackets or trainers. Wolves don't carry a pack, diary, penknife or even a large wolf fang necklace.

And yet Angel was wolf, Angel was Mightyena.

Truth lies only in the heart, not in the mind, not in the body.

Outside matters not: if the inside is pure.

And in the heart….she was Mightyena….she was wolf…

* * *

It was dawn.

The sun was beginning to rise, as birds and pokemon alike followed suit.

Any fears or shadows of the night vanished as the first beams of light glistened against the early morning dew.

The air was fresh and cool, a light breeze danced softly with summer leaves.

The Moon-singers rested on, twitching as they ran through their dreams.

All slept but one, the one without a tail to wag, or a paw to twitch.

The one known as Angel Honeystar.

She was pack as much as Star, the purple flamed, white ponyta that she rode. As much as Wolfie, the silver and white Mightyena pup, her best friend since birth.

She was Moon-singer, she was pack, she was human, but most of all she was confused.

Well, whatever she was, she was hungry.

Angel rose and made her way under the stars to the mountain waterfall used by the pack for its fresh water and fish.

She slipped out of her clothes and bathed in the cool water. Washing her hair with the soapy, scented rocks found beneath the river's surface.

Sunlight poured in, warming the water slightly, as she allowed the gentle down-stream current to rid the large river of her soapy, human scent.

She changed back into her clothes, knowing the wind would soon dry her hair, and made her way back to her home under the sky.

Others of her pack had woken by now and she joined them in catching fish from the river, then sharing out the breakfast.

The pack would hunt later for fowl, but none ate red meat, it wasn't in their diet.

They weren't like other packs, Mightyena were normally red eyed, dark type pokemon with black and dark grey fur, but the Moon-singer pack were 'Light' and 'Electric' type, with ranged fur and eye colour.

The only ones in the world: and proud of their mixed wolfish blood.

The pups greeted her with a high pitched howl, demanding attention from their friend and sometimes babysitter.

Angel laughed and walked over, allowing them to lick her face and neck, playfully kissing their fur in return.

"No, my sweeties, I haven't got any food," she answered their constant licks softly, "but I'm sure if you ask Swiftpaw nicely she'll give you a fish."

They immediately lost interest in her once-clean face at the mention of fish.

Barking a quick 'thanks', they left her.

The pups charged their mother as Angel turned to face the sky. Observing the cloudless blue above she decided it was about 7 am, by now.

* * *

She smiled and nodded 'good morning' to various Moon-singers as she made her way to the Pack's leader, Truefang.

The alpha was a pure white, much resembling an arctic wolf, with one front fang missing.

That fang he had given to Angel 4 summers ago, when she was 10 years of age.

It was to make up for the fact that she wouldn't be able to begin her own pokemon journey until she was 14, when he had found a substitute pack beta, and when she was fully prepared for the world.

So she had waited, and she was glad for the time.

Naturally she spoke human but from all the time spent with her beloved pack she had picked up on many useful things.

How to silently follow others; how to travel for days without tiring: and how to hit the perfect high note on a howl.

Which was particularly good: as she was terrible at singing the human way. She had stopped trying years ago, for fear of breaking any mirrors.

She used some of her wolf-like habits almost every day in her life; to fish, search for water, and to follow pokemon, observing and sketching them until she felt like one herself. Until she understood all that she could about the pokemon, recording all the information and pictures in the back of her large suede, purple diary, as she did not have a pokedex.

The time had made her wiser and given her a stronger determination.

By no means was she the smartest or prettiest girl of her age, but she was comfortable in her own, slightly clumsy body.

And now…the time had come…today she was to become a pokemon trainer, today she was to begin her very own journey across the land. Today brought an adventure, with many more undoubtedly ahead.

She didn't want fame, money or even pokemon badges really. She just wanted to find her place in the world and to show humans everywhere what a Moon-singer could do…

…She wanted acceptance…


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was slowly making its way into the sky when Angel addressed her friend, her teacher, her alpha.

"Truefang," she crouched in submission, and then looked up; smiling, "In the words of a wise old wolf, 'I think it is time'."

The Moon-singer's leader bared his teeth in a silent wolf laugh, "Less of the 'old', young one" he growled playfully, gently swiping at her with a great paw, "You've been a good pup though, Angel. I believe you are ready to face the world."

Angel was touched, Truefang wasn't one to be free with his praise.

By now the other Moon-singers had gathered around them in a circle, even the pups. They nodded approval of the alphas' words.

"As hard as the road may be, face it with the courage of a lion, the wisdom of an owl and, of course; the spirit of a wolf. Look after my Grand-pup and the fire-horse," He motioned to Wolfie and then to Star, "Go with our words in mind, and with our love. Become a great Pokemon friend and never forget who you are. You are a pure girl with a wolf heart. Good luck."

His speech left tears in Angel's eyes as she hugged him for the last time, breathing in his musky wolf scent; he had always been like a father to her.

The other wolves said good-bye in a traditional howl off. They dipped pitches, creating an inspirational sort of song, the one Truefang had sung to her when she was little.

She had started it with her own howl and kept howling as her tears fell. Angel smiled once more at her furry family and blew a kiss to the cubs, a gesture they had never understood, before mounting Star, who the size of any young horse.

The Ponyta's fiery mane and tail were the lilac-blue of Angel's eyes and, although she hadn't evolved yet, Star had already grown a pearly white horn.

The fire-horse reared as the last of the Moon-singer's howls echoed throughout the morning air.

Star whinnied, Wolfie and Angel howled, and they cantered along down grassy path and into a whole new adventure…

Star slowed a little into a light trot and Angel smiled at her best friends, "I'm glad we're in this together, I couldn't do this without you" she said, giving a small sigh of contentment, she was free to find her place in the world, whatever that was…

A little later they had come across a small town, "We can stop here for some breakfast and to stock up for the journey" Angel suggested and the others soon agreed.

She rode into the town, feeling nervous. She had graduated from Poke-school in her own pretty village of Starling, the only difference being that, when the other kids finished the day they would return to a house and their parents. Angel returned home to a Mightyena wolf pack and a very faithful horse, and she liked it that way.

She'd never really had any human friends, they didn't understand her knowledge of animal and pokemon wisdom and she felt she could never understand their all-too-human behavior.

The sights and smells of the town brought back so many memories to her, as a young toddler, lying on her back, staring up at the stars when, suddenly, a furry white blur entered her vision. That was her first memory of Truefang.

He had found her in the cave hidden by the pack's waterfall. The only reason he had found her was because, to him, her baby gurgle and cries sounded strangely like those of a wolf pup.

Lying beside had been a pack, the one she used now, inside was a small, crystal-like pebble which, when older she had embedded in her wolf fang. There was her large, old fashioned diary and a small bundle of silver coins.

She had few things in her childhood, content with the company of wolves instead of toys or sweets. She had saved her money, working with Star and Wolfie, doing odd jobs for the villagers, like tidying gardens or delivering packages from the local shop.

Finally she had enough to buy the penknife that was on display in the shop window, and she hadn't stopped using it since.

Angel bit her lip worriedly, there were so many people, all pushing past her fire-horse to get to where they wanted.

The respect that wolves and Mightyena had for elders was not shown and everyone battled their way through the busy streets.

Amongst all the people were their pokemon hurriedly trying to keep up with their trainers.

Angel watched as a young vulpix yelped and ran to find its owner, looking lost.

"How easy it is to get lost here…" Angel thought aloud, moving her body in time with Star's to avoid hitting people.

Finally they were through the crowds and had reached the town centre.

She went into a poke-market and bought all the things she would need for her journey, including a simple first aid kit.

Angel entered a poke-centre while Star and Wolfie guarded her pack. Finding the restaurant inside, free to new trainers, she got three large pancakes and an orange juice.

She thanked the food-server nervously and went outside to meet her friends and enjoy the breakfast together in the sun.

She filled the bucket that she had requested with water, which her friends soon lapped up.

"I think the poke-check ups here are free, do you want to go heal?" Angel asked the ponyta and mightyena pup.

They nodded and went into the poke-centre once more.

It was 9:30 am and, after being assured by Nurse Joy that here friends were fighting fit, Angel and co headed off into the open fields…

Many trainers were training and battling their pokemon.

"Maybe we should train a little, prepare for the world…" Wolfie suggested, looking around the spacious grounds.

"Sure, let's go for it!" agreed Angel eagerly, understanding his Moon-singer talk with ease.

They found a large, dead tree beside an old, mossy boulder and it was decided that was where they would train.

"Flame tail!"

Star's lilac-fire tail flared and she threw a fire blast at the dead tree, making some branches go black and charred.

"Stomp!"

Star reared and brought her stronger-than-diamond hooves down, shaking the earth and up-rooting part of the tree.

"Smash kick!"

Star turned around and bucked at the tree, making it completely up-root.

"That was great! You did it!" cheered Angel and Wolfie. Star blushed lightly and let the young Mightyena have a turn at training.

"Okay, Howl!"

Wolfie raised his head and let out a beautifully, long howl. Parts of the boulder cracked and chipped with the force of the sound.

"Twilight star!" Angel called, naming the attacks only known by the Moon-singers.

The Wolf pokemon's claws, fangs and eyes glowed white as he gave another long, tuneful howl. He seemed to have summoned a bright light, in the form of a star which then shot down on the fallen tree, breaking it in half.

Star cheered as Angel called out the last attack, "Moon wind!"

Wolfie howled again and tiny, glowing stars crashed into the tree, with each turn of their training, seeming to drift on the wind, an attack much like leech seed. Until, finally, between the two pokemon the 'enemy' tree was defeated.

"That was fantastic, both of you!" Angel praised, her eyes bright and happy, "Let's have a drink, we can do defense then speed next, if you want."

The others nodded and drank up the water quickly.

6 laps of the park and 5 meters of moved boulder later the three lay down in the grass, exhausted.

Angel shut her eyes from the midday sun, breathing heavily. She pulled her companions into a hug, after the training both had advanced greatly; they were now 'level' 10s.

Suddenly she heard loud whispers and sniggers, to close to her for comfort. She sat up and looked around, surveying the area until she noticed that most bushes don't laugh.

Angel got up, and motioned for Wolfie and Star to rise also.

They stood in front of the bush, trying to hide their confusion and look tough.

"Who's in there?" she called out.

The bush shifted uncomfortably.

"Star, if you please." Angel said calmly, the ponyta nodded and the fire on its mane, tail and hooves flared menacingly, twice its normal size.

The bush yelped and out scurried a teenage boy. He looked to be about 16 with black hair and angry green eyes.

The boy stood up and took a threatening step towards her, seeming to forget he had been the intruder. Wolfie growled defensively.

The teenager only laughed, "Ha, that pathetic ball of fluff won't help you now. You, me battle, one on one, right now" he smirked at her confused expression, "Or are you too afraid?"

'_I've never fought another trainer before,'_ Angel thought worriedly, '_what if I do something wrong and my friends get hurt? But a true wolf will always defend her honor.'_

Angel stood her ground as a circle of interested trainers gathered around them. She glanced at Star and Wolfie; they nodded angrily, "I accept."


End file.
